


Cyber Escape

by The_Gamer



Category: Digimon, Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Consensual Cyber Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cybernetics, F/M, Female Harry Potter, M/M, Multi, Pokemon, Succubi & Incubi, Underage Sex, digimon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Holly Potter was given an experimental Cyberbody meant to work with her magic after she almost killed in a flying car accident. She discovers this gives her odd powers and abilities and introduces her to her magic. As well as other worlds where she can hang out and play in safety.The Cyberworld becomes her refuge and she can't help but get lost there.This takes place in the year 2029.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Holly frowned at the screen in front of her. She blinked at it and read it again. 

**Do you want to hack this door?**

**To Hack the door touch the door to bring up hacking skills.**

Holly put her hand to the door and another screen appeared. 

**You live in a world of technical revolution as such Hackers pop up anywhere and being a hacker is the only way to get ahead in life. This is a list of your hacking skills. You don't know any Hacking Skills but you can learn some.**

Another screen appeared and began teaching Holly what to do she stood and typed on the screen doing what she was taught to do as quickly as possible and the door opened. He went inside.

**Door Lock Hacking-1**

She left her room under the stairs. It wasn't much of a room just a cupboard really. She was happy to be out. She went down to the kitchen and the door soundlessly slid open. She ran inside and began looking for something that she could eat and not get caught at. That's when she was told that she had an Inventory. She put some food and water bottles in her Inventory and quickly went back to her room. She shut the door and did the Hack to close it. She laid on her mattress and ate what she'd taken and drank some water.

**Stealing-1**

She was glad that she was full for the first time in a while. She drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Holly woke to her aunt screeching at her to get up. She quickly did. She pulled her black hair into high pigtails on her head. She'd never had a haircut before so her hair still fell to her ankles. She pulled on Dudley's hand me downs and quickly left the room. She ran down the hall to the kitchen hoping beyond hope that she'd be fed today. As always their servant robot Edger was making enough for four people and she was sure that she wasn't going to get any.

**Quest Alert!**

**No food! No Service!**

**They won't feed you so hack the stove to make it not work temporarily.**

**Reward:**

**Edger affection!**

**50 Exp**

**four hours of peace.**

It sounded like a good reward so she touched the stove as she went to sit on her stool. The screen appeared with all the specs of the stove on it. Her tutorial on how to hack it also began. She was actually glad that she'd gotten this skill. She smirked when she managed to get the stove to stop working within the time frame that she'd been given. She sat innocently and hungry on her stool and watched the blow up. She got scared when her uncle began raging about robots. She didn't want to get Edger fired or worse dismantled. But he just left saying that he would get breakfast on the way to work. 

Dudley was doing his fake crying and was working himself into a tantrum because he wanted food. Petunia decided to take him out to breakfast but not before giving Holly her chore list. 

Holly was glad when they were gone. Edger gave her the breakfast that he'd already made and Holly put most of it in her Inventory. She thanked him then went to the living room. She wondered what the use of chores were. She sighed and activated Edgers chore program. Edger instantly began dusting the living room. She saw that Saturday morning cartoons were playing on the telly. She wasn't allowed to watch but she wanted to. 

**Quest Complete!**

**You want to watch t.v. so watch it where no one can see you watching it...**

She got a tutorial on how to watch the telly using her cyberbrain. She was soon watching a rebooted version of a show that came out in Britain on March 29 1999 called Pokemon. She was shocked that only she could see what she was watching. She was told this was because she also had cybernetic eyes. Holly had had bad eyesight since she was really little. Two years ago when she was eight she'd gone blind completely. She didn't know who'd paid for her to get cybernetic eyes but she had gotten them and had been amazed that they were the same color green as her normal eyes. That same person had paid to get her a cyberbrain as well. She wondered if she had a rich relative or something but if she did then why didn't that relative come and take her away from all this? From the Dursley's and the abuse? She had a ton of questions but no answers. She decided to go outside into the yard so she did. She watched Pokemon and was enthralled with it. She didn't notice the neighbors looking at her and whispering.

* * *

Holly had gotten her four hours of peace but now her aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley were back. She sighed to herself and tried to stay out of the way. Here in the future everything was so hightec that Holly didn't know how people stayed in shape. They were all so lazy. Everything could be done on line these day. Dudley was on the way to being so fat that he couldn't move anymore. Holly knew that his aunt and uncle were saving up to get Dudley a flying chair so that he could still move around. She thought that they should just put him on a diet. 

**A perk of having a Cyberbrain is being able to "Dive" into the net.**

**But you are special you can literally "Jump" into the net.**

Holly was amazed by what she was reading. It sounded great and amazing. She was given a rundown on how her screens worked and discovered that it was like a game. She pulled up her Skill Screen and found some skills she didn't know. 

**Cyberbrain Barriers-MAX**

**Cyberbrain Firewall-MAX**

**Occlumency-MAX**

**Active/Passive- a latent talent passed on from both sides of your family. A magical way to block your mind and keep people from reading and tearing it apart.**

These were the ones that she found the most interesting. Together they literally protected her mind from anything. She thought that was awesome. She decided to make a "Jump" instead of just a "Dive". She learned that a "Jump" would take her whole body into the net while a "Dive" would take just her mind. 

_"Jump in!"_ she stated.

* * *

Holly was floating in a digital space it was empty except for the blue see through tiles that she was standing on. She was prompted to make her Avitar. Basically, what she would look like to everyone on the Net. She chose to keep her looks but make herself look to be in perfect health. She kept her hair the same and her eyes. She then looked at the clothes she could choose from. It was really in-depth. 

The first thing she was asked to pick was her underwear style. She found a pair she liked and was prompted to pick a color. She chose pale pink. Next she was prompted to pick a bra. She needed one because even though she was only ten and the shortest in her class she was already well developed. She decided to pick the matching bra and in the same color. Next it was pick shorts, pants, skirts, or a dress. She sat cross-legged and looked through each tab. She discovered that she could try on everything. 

A mirror appeared before her and she tried everything on. She found that she really liked a pleated sailor skirt that she'd found. It was like her school skirt only shorter. The length made her a little uncomfortable if she was honest with herself but she really liked it. She chose the color to be blue like her school skirt.

Next, she was to choose her shirt. Again she tried everything on and like a lot of it. She settled on a white short sleeve-shirt, with a striped sailor collar. She made it skin tight and it ended just before her skirt. When prompted on colors she left the shirt white but the collar had black and white stripes. She really liked it. 

Next she chose white ankle socks and black shoes. Next she was prompted on accessories. She chose a black cloth tie around her neck under the collar. She pondered what else to get and decided for little black bows for the top of each pigtail. She figured that was enough for now. 

Holly was told to pick a name that her Avi would be called. She remembered a book on mythical demons she'd found and read and decided that she wanted to add something else to her Avi. She picked a black demon tail a pair of small black batwings. She didn't know why but she felt at home with them. She finally chose a name. Mara.

In 2022 the entire world had adopted the Japanese Sailor Uniform as a standard school uniform. So every school child around the world wore the same thing to school. No matter race or religion. There had been little resistance from the public in doing this. Oddly, enough it was just widely accepted.

* * *

Mara flew down the data stream looking around at everything as she did so. Something caught her eyes and she flew over to it. To her every separate place in the Net represented a ball of light with passing figures or information in it. She touched this ball of light and a screen appeared in front of her.

**Club Night.**

**Club Night is a club where all ones darkest desires in the Magical World come true.**

**All manner of creatures are welcome here.**

**You have free access because you are a Succubus.**

**Age Requirement: None**

She was curious so she flew in and landed. Loud music was playing and there were indeed all sorts of creatures about but there were humans as well. 

"Magic?" she asked herself. 

"May I help you?" Mara blinked up at the bouncer. "and what are you, kid?" Mara wasn't sure if she should tell him. She couldn't believe she was an actual Succubus she had thought that the tail and wings were just cosplay. "Touch my hand so I can scan you." She did and saw him cock an eyebrow. "Er...very well, kid. Enjoy yourself." 

Mara nodded and walked further in the club. She saw a woman kissing what appeared to be a Goblin and that Centaur had that man bent over a table and smashing against him. The energy in this room made her hungry in a way she'd never been hungry before. She walked around looking at everyone and everything. She found it all so interesting. She found a platinum blond man who had a kid, who had to be younger than her, sucking his penis. She couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl but she found this interesting too. She watched as the blonds friend got up and made his way over to her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello." 

Mara looked up at the tall man. He had black shoulder-length hair and a hook nose. 

"Hi, I'm just looking around." Mara told him. Her small batwings were able to let her fly up so that she could look him in the eyes. "This place is interesting." 

"Is it now?" the man asked. "I actually find it rather boring but you've never been here before so I guess you would find it interesting." 

Mara wondered how the man could think this place was boring. 

"I'm Mara." she said introducing herself. 

"I'm called many things, Mara." the man said, "But you can call me Professor." 

"Okay!" Mara said brightly smiling. 

**Dazzling Smile-1**

**Passive**

**Your smile will woe even the coldest heart.**

**Hypnotic Beauty-1 the ability to channel hypnotic power through aesthetically appealing features. Active/Passive.**

**Seductive Magnetism-1**

**User radiates an aura of attractiveness, naturally inducing titillating pleasure and carnal desire while subtly lifting inhibitions. The affected targets remain fully themselves, but can't help but long for the user's favor and affection, and can't bring themselves to cause them harm except as a last resort, like an irreplaceable treasure too precious to be lost. It should be noted the user does not need to do anything, their mere presence; brings pleasure, attracts attention and admiration, and seduces others.**

**Others feel a pull towards the user, even if they cannot justify it, and feel immediately bonded. The user also ends up with unnaturally high charisma or charm that enables them to gain the trust and loyalty of others and winning them over, regardless in the matters of popularity or skill.**

Professor stared at the flying child in awe. When she smiled he was hit with a powerful bout of lust. What the hell? 

"It's nice to meet you, Mara." Professor said in a calm and controlled voice.

"You too!" Mara replied. 

Professor looked around discreetly and noticed that Mara was drawing a lot of attention and she wasn't even doing anything. 

"Would you like to sit with me?" Professor asked offering Mara his hand. "We don't have to do anything. Just talk." 

"Okay!" 

Mara put her hand in his and noticed just how small it was. She flew beside Professor to an empty table in the back and sat down. He sat across from her. 

"Mara, do you know what kind of club this is?" Professor asked. 

"Well, I didn't when I came in here." Mara confessed, "But I think this might be one of those sex clubs that I heard my cousin talking about. He and his friends really wanted to get in here." 

"Did they now?" Professor drawled. "I take it they are older than you..." 

"Only by a month." Mara answered kicking her feet absently. "They just thought that if they could get in here they could see a lot of naked women with big breasts. Piers is really into big breasted women." 

"Aren't you children a little young to be thinking about sex and the opposite gender?" He asked it rhetorically. 

"Well, my cousin is almost eleven." Mara answered. "Just a few more days. Then I'll be eleven the next month."

Professor frowned. Since when did sexual attraction and obsessing over girls start at eleven? He was at a loss to answer his own question. Instead, he kept Mara talking. He was shocked by how she seemed to enjoy talking to him and how much he enjoyed talking to her. He found out that she was a full cyborg, that she was magical, and that she knew nothing about magic. So he talked to her mostly about magic. He now wanted to find out who she was. 

"Why isn't there a school for Magic anymore?" Mara asked upset. "Where will I go to learn it?"

"There are Net classes." Severus sighed. "I teach one called Potions for Hogwarts Online. It's the students' job to practice at home and show improvement in classes. I went to Hogwarts Online as well, as did my mother, but about 50 or so years ago they used to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy and I'm told it was in a large castle in Scotland. The location has been lost over the years though. No one remembers where it is anymore."

"That's really sad." Mara sighed. 

"I agree." Professor nodded.

* * *

Mara had exchanged mail addresses with Professor and was now coming out of her "Jump" so that she could see if she would be allowed lunch or not. The answer was no but she was asked questions.

"Where have you been all day?" Petunia demanded as Dudley stuffed his face. 

"Well, I've been trying to figure out what I can do with my cyberbrain and doing a few exercises so that I can better control my body. I'm still having a hard time with it since I didn't get to go to classes that would train me to use it." Holly explained. "I wasn't causing mischief or anything and I didn't let any of the neighbors see me since this morning. I promise." 

Petunia frowned at her niece. She was having a hard time believing that. She'd looked everywhere for the girl but hadn't been able to find her. It was true that none of the neighbors had seen her since this morning. She couldn't shake this terrible urge to know where the girl had been though. 

Holly did go outside and walk around the yard she did a few stretches this body didn't want to respond to her. She had very little control over it. She really wished that she'd been allowed to take those damn lessons.

* * *

It was later that night when all Holly's dreams and wishes finally came true. A well-dressed man arrived in a limo right in front of 4 Private Drive. He'd gotten out and come straight to the door. Once he was shown inside he proceeded to explain that he was Holly's very distant cousin on his father's side. He was here to take Holly away as he had no heirs himself. He didn't give them time to object or anything just told her to get her things and they were on their way. 

Holly's head was spinning as she sat in the back of the limo with the man. 

"I am Charlus Potter." The old man said. He was old but still good looking. He had short silver hair and no facial hair. He didn't really look that old. "I've been in America. How is the new body? I had them get it as close to your original one as possible." 

"Sir, thank you for this body." Holly said, "but I've got some questions if you don't mind." He nodded to her. "Well, sir, I was wondering. How does this body work exactly? I'm fully cybernetic yet I still use the bathroom, I still eat normal food, and I grow, and I feel hungry, my body changes too. I mean, that is to say, I looked healthy when I got this body but now I don't..." 

"ah, I see." Charlus nodded. "You see, Holly, this isn't a normal Cybernetic body. This is a Cybernetic body that was made to become one with your magic. Your magic would have destroyed a normal cybernetic body. Since your magic is becoming one with this body accepting it, it is acting like a normal body would." 

"Oh, I see." Holly said nodding. 

"Are the lessons on how to control your body working?" 

"I wasn't allowed to attend them." Holly informed. 

Charlus was not pleased. It was clear that the child was not being cared for. He was enraged when she told him that she'd learned about magic from a stranger on the Net. He took her to his home and got her set up in a room.

* * *

"Wow, there is no technology here!" Holly said as she spun around the sitting room that Charlus was in hours later. 

Charlus had just come back from a "Dive" where he'd gone to do business with Gringotts. He cocked his eyebrow at the girl.

"When was this place built?" Holly wondered. 

"The 12th Century." Charlus informed. "By the founding Patriarch of our family Linfred of Stinchcombe. Now, Holly why are you running around naked?" 

"Well, all I have are Dudley's old hand me downs and I didn't want to wear them." Holly reasoned. "Plus they need washing. I like being naked too."

"Well, it's okay when we're alone, Holly but you need to wear clothes when we have visitors." Charlus informed. His eyes roamed over her body then he ran his hands down it. He caressed her breasts when he reached them then slid one hand lower. He parted her folds and took her clit in between his thumb and forefinger and began rubbing. He watched her just staring up at him cluelessly with a bright smile on her face. "You know, Holly-love, I built you this body. It's my greatest creation to date. I'm glad that you are the one to wear it."

**Your Succubs has Awakened!**

**Dazzling Smile-10**

**Critical Dazzling! Lust Enforced!**

**Seductive Magnetism-10**

**Critical Seductive! Lust Enforced!**

**Hypnotic Beauty-10**

**Critical Beauty! Lust Enforced!**

**Hypnotic Charm-1 Active/Passive The ability to channel hypnotic power through gestures and social interactions.**

**Subliminal Sexuality- MAX Passive the ability to psychically impart sexual feelings (and/or sexual imagery), in others, toward oneself.**

**Sexual Inducement-MAX Passive Succubi have the ability to elicit sexual arousal within males to make them instantly crave sexual interaction, most likely through touch.**

She was starting to feel strange but it was a nice strange. She liked it. She stared at Charlus. She whimpered and he pulled her into his lap and played with her until he brought her. 

He smirked at her and then carried her down to his lab where he'd made her body. It was time for a check-up to see what damage had been done to his little beauty.


End file.
